This invention relates to a plastic lid closure assembly for containers, particularly for packaging purposes, comprising a lid and a lid carrier connected to one another by an integral web hinge, said lid carrier being formed with an upstanding resilient tongue and said lid being formed with a cam or the like adjacent said hinge and operative to transversely deform said resilient tongue on movement of said lid to produce a snap-up effect.
Lid closure assemblies of this type are known from DE-GM No. 76 31 199 for use mainly in the packaging industry for sealing small containers such as bottles, cans and the like for packaging liquid products, particularly cosmetics, household detergents, pharmaceuticals and the like. In these known lid closure assemblies the lid carrier consists of a plastic closure cap adapted to be slipped or threaded onto a container and provided with a product dispensing opening which in the closed state of the lid is sealed by a plug formed integrally with the lid. Formed integrally with the lid carrier at an eccentric position thereto is an axially upstanding resilient tongue adapted to be laterally bent on closing or opening of the lid by rolling engagement with the cam or the like in order to assist opening and particularly the closing movement of the lid in its final stage by virtue of its resilient restoring force. The lid may be pivoted open, if desired, about an arc of 180.degree., and is then retained in its open position against inadvertent return movement to its closed position by the resilient tongue. The resilient tongue may be sufficiently thick-walled so as not to lose its effect even after use over a long period. The known plastic lid cover assembly to which the invention relates is generally characterized by simple structure and highly reliable operation, and lends itself to economical production with relatively simple injection molding tools.